


Roses for a Funeral

by youtomyme



Category: Sougiya Riddle | Undertaker Riddle
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Major Canon Spoilers, One Sentence Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: How many similarities would two people who shared a soul turn out to have? Too much and too little, Riddle discovers.





	Roses for a Funeral

_First date_

The feeling that Sigurd brought with the first time he said the words, ‘Would you like to join me for dinner?’ were of those that Riddle had never even imagined feeling on Earth.

_First kiss_

‘For luck,’ Sigurd said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

_Best friends_

In the halls of the Catacombs, people tiptoed around Riddle, speaking to and of him in hushed whispers, and though it hurt him, the thorns that imprisoned his heart seemed to ease whenever he heard someone murmur, ‘He was Sigurd’s friend’.

_Dancing_

Funeral rites were like a dance; conducting a funeral with the boy who held the soul of Sigurd was brilliant, exciting, and brought a familiar warmth that was overwhelming.

_Roses_

Riddle’s funerals were wreathed with roses - the symbol of the king.

_Shy_

It was absurd to feel shy of a baby - but this was the child who held the promise of once again meeting the one Riddle had been waiting 200 years for - and Riddle watched over the newborn Sakura Hayato with the same feelings of awe and tenderness with which he had stayed by his master’s side. 

_Heartbeat_

Citizens of the Catacombs didn’t have living bodies; listening to the quiet beat of Hayato’s heart in the stillness of night seemed such a wondrous thing.

_Flirting_

Though he would never have tried it with Sigurd, Riddle felt that Hayato belonged to him in a way, and he was allowed to do a little to him as he liked; he laced their fingers together, bending over the boy, and murmured, ‘Your beauty is quite a sin … my beautiful rose,’ delighting at the flustered blush that spread over Hayato’s cheeks.

_Hyper_

Hayato was so different from Sigurd - a different energy, a different joy, even a different love for the world - and feeling like a traitor, Riddle revelled in it.

_Ring_

It was as if the seal of the Contract of Rosenkreuz echoed with the promise Sigurd had left him with: that their bond would always bring them back together - and yet, even as it brought him joy, Riddle wondered, just who the person he wished to be with was now.

_Red_

Hayato saw beauty in everything, and that was why he loved everything - or was it that he could only see what was beautiful, and thus could not see Riddle at all?

_Whirlpool_

Despite the deep unhappiness that swirled within him, there was nothing but joyful relief in Riddle’s smile as he gazed at the face of his master after so many centuries - the master he still loved but would now betray.

_Baby animals_

When they first met, Riddle was heavily scarred by his human life, and was as gentle - as timid, as eager for assurance - as a kitten; Sigurd wished now he had been there to watch him grow into a proud and majestic cat.

_Happiness_

It must be his final punishment, Sigurd thought, as he was laid to rest by the person he could never consider anything other than his faithful secretary, to realise that being with Riddle in the Catacombs, so many centuries ago, was the happiest he had ever been. 

_Tender_

Sigurd wished, now, that he had understood when Riddle embraced him - surrendering every emotion he had ever felt for his master for the moment - that things did not ever have to change from then, and that they could have stayed like that forever.

_Candles_

It was fitting that Sigurd had been the one to reignite hope in Riddle’s heart after it was extinguished by his death, and Hayato the one who struck another flame after that light was doused once more by Sigurd’s funeral.

_Stargazing_

‘The stars are always shining in the Catacombs,’ Riddle said, ‘but the only ones I can see are the ones in your eyes,’ and Hayato exasperatedly said, ‘It’s good to have you back, Riddle.’

_Moving together_

‘What I would like to do now … is stay by your side as your secretary, my lord,’ Riddle said with a smile; Hayato scowled, but there was an answering playful spark in his eyes.

_Gift_

‘It’s not because our bond can’t exist without a physical manifestation,’ Lord Hayato pressed the replica of the seal of the Contract of Rosenkreuz, the twin of the one he wore, into Riddle’s hands with a self-assurance Riddle had never seen, ‘but so that you never forget that our bond is real.’

_Wedding_

Riddle stared at the photo on Hayato’s desk in astonishment; he had seen photos of Hayato as a human adult before, but he had never looked so much like Sigurd as the day he stood shining with happiness next to his bride.

_Singing_

On request, Riddle played the organ for Hayato, but he did not sing; he had only ever sung for Sigurd, and though Hayato and Sigurd shared a soul, there were some things that were only for one or the other.

_Music_

In truth, considering the aftermath of the last time Riddle had played the organ, he never wanted to hear the notes of its music ever again, but there was no way he could refuse Hayato anything after seeing him for the first time in so long.

_Summer heat_

It felt like an intrusion, but Hayato insisted, and together they watched Hayato’s son’s family offer prayers at their local shrine on the anniversary of Hayato’s wedding.

_Secret_

‘You’ll see him again when my soul passes on to Heaven,’ Hayato said, ‘and tell him all those things you never could before.’

_First time_

With those words, perhaps for the first time in all of Riddle’s, and possibly even Lionel Aznavour’s, existence, he was completely content.


End file.
